


The Color of your Eyes

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mutation, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank thinks about Raven, what makes her unique and herself. Contains kissing and a fade to black.</p>
<p>
  <i>That was a certainty, there was no one else like her, sometimes Hank felt as if he could feel when she approached through his feet, no matter how thick his shoes were.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of your Eyes

Hank could watch Raven's eyes without pause for hours as they were constantly fascinating. She knew he was intrigued by them and would tease him with little changes though if she could, she would return to her own eyes of yellow.

At first, he would try to figure out what they resembled, perhaps something reptilian before he realized that only made her sigh as she didn't want to be like anyone else. That was a certainty, there was no one else like her, sometimes Hank felt as if he could feel when she approached through his feet, no matter how thick his shoes were.

Perhaps he could after all his feet were incredibly sensitive as was her skin, he learned, it was subtle but she seemed to be aware of him. When they sat together in one of their rooms in the mansion, she would know when to learn forward and when they kissed, he seemed to feel and taste and touch her.

He leaned forward and it felt as if she drew him to her with her Ravenness, she just lived more than anyone he'd ever met before. Her hands moved over him as he cradled her, carefully caressing her curves in her dress that hugged them.

She laughed into the kiss as she tugged at his belt and tossed his glasses to the side, "I'm still here, Hank. You don't have to test me to see I'm me."

He stammered as he didn't have any sort of response to that and kissed her again. When her laugh changed to a moan, he let slip a little of his control. She wanted him, all of him, glasses and beast.


End file.
